Ella and Kylie: Story of cancerous Pukies
The story of Pookies being hated. Characters Ella Renee Holyshit Kylie May Holyshit Abigail Joy Holyshit Brooke Rae Holyshit Blake Charles Holyshit Kendall Fart Holyshit TadamDavid Weeds Sara Juice Weeds Molesty Emerald Weeds Pookie Fluffy the Uppie Doctor Gooseberry Chapter 1: Getting Smacked Ella and Kylie were being beaten for hours in an igloo with a hundred male penguins around them. After the beating session comes the "Ass Clapping Session". That’s right my friends! Those bitch ass slags are gonna get it! They both suffered quite a lot but we all know what is the Ass Clapping Sessions are: the pookies will be raped. Yes. Raped. This isn’t the first time y’all heard ’bout rape, aight? Well then you came in the roooiiiighy place to witness the most rapest scenes on Pookie Rape! Just watch and relax folks, grab some popcorn. Our pookies (well I say “our“ because idk lmao) are about to be violently a ass shanked in their tiny weak ass btich oussy. This sounds quite lame but raping pookies is not only a very fun activity, it makes you burn calories and better shape but it makes the oookies having PTSD. Chapter 2: Settling In To New Home The new home was amazing and beautiful. " Wowie!" said Kylie and Ella. Abigail was the biggy of the famfam. " Mumu?? Can we have elmo pancakes?" Kylie asked. " Of course you both can. You have a duh-duh and I bet he would love to see you!" smiled Mumu. While Mumu was cooking the pancakes, Kylie and Ella went into biggys room. " Bwiggy?" asked Ella. " GO AWAY LITTLE FLEABAGS!" shouted Abigail. Kylie and Ella sat in their rooms sadly. " I wish we didn't hwave a bwiggy!" sighed Ella. " Yeah, mwe two!" replied Kylie. Mumu came into their rooms and said " Whats wrong pumpkins?". " Bwiggy yelled at uws!" replied Ella. " Awww, I will shout at biggy!" said Mumu Chapter 3: Mean Biggy " ABIGAIL JOY HOLLISTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR LITTLE SISTERS!" yelled Mumu. " NOTHING!!!!" replied Abigail. Mumu carried Ella and Kylie down to tea and duh-duh came back. " Awww! Are these your little tiny cuties!" said Blake. " Yes, they are very cute. We also have a biggy!" said Brooke. After tea, Abigail had to wash Kylie and Ella. " LITTLE CUTIES EH! YOUR NOT EVEN ONE BIG CUTE AND YOUR BOTH LOSERS!" yelled Abigail. Ella and Kylie were frightened to death. " Mo we mot!" replied Kylie." Now what on earth is all this shouting?" asked Brooke. " Bwiggy say we lwosers" replied Ella. " ONE MORE THING MEAN TO YOUR POOKIES YOUR GROUNDED OK!" shouted Mumu to Abigail. It was soon dark. When Kylie and Ella went to sleep. Abigail took them out of bed and took them to her friend, Molly Woods igloo. Chapter 4: In A New Home The next day came and Kylie and Ella woke up. " This isn't our home, Kylie!" said Ella worried. " How! How are we!" gasped Kylie. A little boy pookie came in. " Wewo!" said the boy. " Wewo!" replied Ella and Kylie. The boy's biggy came in and loved the two pookies. " Awwwh! How adorable pookies they are!" gasped the biggy. " My name is Molly and this is Adam!". " Oh Wewo! Have you heard of our horrible biggy called Abigail Hollister?" asked Kylie. " Yes, shes my friend! Why is she horrible?" replied Molly. " Well, she shouts at us all the time!" said Ella. " Oh! How rude of her! I dont like her anymore!" said Molly Chapter 5: Looking For Kylie and Ella The Hollister's woke up. Brooke went into the twins room but she was shocked when they were gone! " KYLIE! ELLA! WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted Brooke. She began to cry. " Whats the matter babe and wheres Kylie and Ella?" asked Blake. " There gone!" cried Brooke. " Lets see if Abigail knows anything about this!" thought Duh-Duh. " ABIGAIL LET ME IN NOW!!" shouted Blake. " Fine!" said Abigail. " WHERE IS KYLIE AND ELLA!" shouted Brooke. " Well, I took them to the Wood's family igloo because they are dumb!" yelled Abigail. " YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU ARE GROUNDED AND I AM TAKING AWAY YOUR IPHONE, COMPUTER AND EVERYTHING!" yelled Blake and Brooke. Chapter 6: Finding Ella and Kylie Brooke ran across town to the Wood's igloo. Meanwhile, at the Wood's igloo, Kylie and Ella were meeting Sara, Adam and Molly's mumu. The doorbell rang. " Now I wonder who that can be?" wondered Sara. " Oh Im just so sorry but is Kylie and Ella here!" asked Brooke. " Of course they are, let me just get them!" replied Sara. " Kylie and Ella, someone is here for you!" said Sara. Ella and Kylie were just so amazed who they saw. " MUMU!!!!!!!!" they yelled. " Im so sorry cutiepies. It wasn't me who took you here. It was biggy!" sobbed Brooke. " Dwont cwy mumu!" said Ella. " We mot mwad at woo!" said Kylie. Chapter 7: Coming Home and Getting A Uppie and New Biggy Ella and Kylie were strapped into their pink fluffy stroller and taken back home. " Now, who wants a uppie?" asked Mumu. " MWE!" yelled Ella and Kylie. Kylie spotted the perfect uppie. " Twhat owne mumu!" yelled Kylie. Ella wanted to call it Fluf and Kylie wanted to call it Fy. " Now lets not argue. Lets call it Fluffy ok!" smiled Brooke. " Wes gwood idea!" agreed the two friends. A lady tapped the shoulder. " Yes!" said Brooke. " Biggy plz? I am nice!" smiled the biggy. " Sure ting!" said Kylie, Ella and Brooke. " I am Kendall!" said Kendal Chapter 8: Ella and Kylie turn into a Middle A few months later it was Ella and Kylie's 8th birthday. Kendall, Brooke, Fluffy and Blake were so proud that their little angels were growing so fast. After their birthday, Kendall asked if they wanted to learn how to skate! " We would love to skate!" said Ella and Kylie, When they reached, Ella fell of a hedge OUCH! Chapter 9: The End Of It All Ella was unconcious and bleeding from the head severely. She had to be rushed to hospital. Kylie cried as Ella's brain died off. " Bye Kylie, I love you!" Ella said her last words and died. " NO ELLA!" cried Kylie. Kylie wanted to be with Ella so she climbed a cliff and jumped off and died. Good thing Dr Gooseberry saved them Chapter 10: Funeral Ella and Kylie were beried into a hole. Brooke, Fluffy, Kendall, Blake, Adam, Molly and Sara miss her so much THE END